Star Wars the Clone Wars TMNT 2012 Style Season 2
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: The Jedi have to deal with the new villains in this season, as well as the Sith Clan that is now ally themselves with Geo. With the help of their new friends, can they go through this?
1. Prologue

The crossover story of Star Wars The Clone Wars and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Disclamier:I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Chapter 1 Prologue

In this version the word to called Master change to be Sensei, change some characters from male to be female

and some episodes are gonna the episodes that created with my own thought.

* Order

* Jedi Order change to be Jedi Clan.

* Sith Order change to be Sith Clan.

Protagonists

The Hamato Clan change to be Skywalker Clan

* Leonardo/Leo as Ahsoka Tano

* Donnatello/Donnie as Barriss Offee

* Raphael/Raph as Finn Ertay

* Michelangelo/Mikey as Eekar Oki

Allies

* Kree Boll as April O'Niel

* Sionver Boll as Kirby O'Niel

* Hamato Yoshi/Splinter as Anakin Skywalker

* Pete as Himself

* Leatherhead as Zillo Beast

* Casey Jones as Lux Bonteri

* Riyo Chuchi as Herself

* Knox as Himself

* Ice Cream Kitty as Herself

* Jack J. Kurztman as Himself

Villians

The Foot Clan change to be Sith Clan

* Oroku Saki/Shredder as Darth Maul

* Karai as Shaang Kaa

* Chris Bradford/Dogpound/Rahzar as General Grievous

* Xever/Fishface as Savage Opress

* Tiger Claw as Cad Bane

* Baxter Stockman/Baxter Fly as Nuvo Vindi/Nuvo Fly

- M.O.U.S.E.R.S as Themselves

* Commando Droids as Themselves

The Purple Dragons change to be Ohnaka gang.

* Fong as Hondo Ohnaka

* Sid as Turk Falso

* Tsoi as Finn Tegotash

The Kraang as The Geonosian/Geo

* Kraang Droids as B1 Battle Droids

* Kraang Prime as Queen Karina The Great

* Mr. Carn as B2 Battle Droids

* Biotroids as Retail Droids

* Traag as Reek

* Kraathatrogons as Kwazel Maw

* Spasmosaur/Water Creature as Itself

Wat Tambor as Dr. Victor Falco/Rat King

* Aristotle as Itself

* Caligula as Itself

Snake/Snakeweed as Himself

Vic/Spider Bytez as Himself

Justin as Itself

WingNut as Itself

Chong as Itself

Newtralizer as Himself

The Pulverizer/Timmy/Mutagen Man as Himself

Supporting Characters

Mr. Murakami as Himself

Metalhead as Itself

Spike as Itself

Tang Shen as Padme

Dr. Tyler Rockwell as Himself

Sir Malachi as Himself


	2. Follow The Leader

The crossover story of Star Wars The Clone Wars and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Disclamier:I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Chapter 2 Follow The Leader

On the Building...

"Take that! You scum!"Said Finn and she's kick at the Sith Ninja and throw him to another one.

Ahsoka punch at the Sith Ninja and throw him him to the last one.

"Now that's all!"Said Barriss

"We did it! Again!"Said Eekar

"Let's get back to the Lair!"Said Ahsoka and she's run with the other back to the Lair.

Later at the Lair...

"More dumblings please?"Asked Eekar and Barriss give a dish of dumblings to him.

"Thanks!"Said Eekar and he's eat it.

"What're you doing?!"Asked Anakin

"Sensei we just eating!"Said Finn

"Why did you look so angry?"Asked Ahsoka

"Because... you... too joy for the victory!"Said Anakin

"Aww man!"Said Eekar

"But sensei! We already defeated the Geo!"Said Ahsoka

"And you beat Shredder!"Said Finn

"And we save the galaxy from the Cheese Monster!"Said Eekar

"For the last time! There is no Cheese Monster!"Said Finn

"Sensei what could happen after this. I seen that Shredder just sent his ninjas come after us like other times."Said Barriss

"You must preapre yourselves for everytime! And for everything! Because anything can happen!"Said Anakin

Meanwhile at Shredder's hideout...

"Contact to the Geo."Said Darth Maul and Shaang Kaa open the hologram of the Geo.

"My order..."Said Darth Maul

"Working on by Geo after Geo got order from the one known as the Shredder."Said Geo

"The replacement of the living beings that were created by Geo will be deliver by Geo to the one known as the Shredder."Said Geo

"And bring the mutagen to me. I want them."Said Darth Maul and the Geo fly away and then the foot of a Retail Droid appear in the hologram.

At Sionver Boll's apartment...

"Mom I'm home."Said Kree

"Thank goodness you're still alive!"Said Sionver and she's run to hug her son.

"Mom you don't have to do this everytime when I'm home."Said Kree

"I just worry about you. I thought everytime that you was captured by the Geo."Said Sionver

On the Roof...

"Okay guys this is what we have to do. If the Geo are still out there, we have to find their plot, and shut it down!"Said Ahsoka

"Ahsoka relax!"Said Finn

"This is order! You must follow your leader!"Said Ahsoka

"Oh yeah sis?! If there is no Geo out there, what are you gonna do?"Asked Finn

"So we just have to get our worry back on the Sith."Said Ahsoka

"Oh great! You just waste out time!"Said Finn

"This is order from your leader! Like it or not, you have to follow it!"Said Ahsoka

"Ahsoka has a point of this Finn."Said Barriss

"FINE! But if there no Geo out there, I gonna kick your butt!"Said Finn

At the Harbor in the Warehouse...

"The order that was ordered by the one known as the Shredder has ready to go and send to the one known as the Shredder."Said Geo

"Send them to one known as the Shredder."Said Geo and the Geo Droids pick up the cargos and sent them into their ship.

"Sending."Said Geo and the Geo Scout Ships fly out from the Warehouse and go the hideout of the Shredder.

On the Building...

"See! There is no Geo!"Said Finn and then they saw something come from a distance.

"Is that... a Geo Ship?!"Asked Barriss

"So?"Asked Ahsoka

"Okay! You're right!"Said Finn

"And?"Asked Ahsoka

"Sorry for not followed your order."Said Finn

"Now girls! Let's break it!"Said Eekar and he's run with his sisters to take down the Geo Scout Ship.

They all jump on and grab a tentacle of the Geo Scout Ship, open the door and go inside.

"Now we got you!"Said Ahsoka

"Just two insects?! Oh c'mon!"Said Finn and then the door behind them is open.

"Something tell me we gonn face a very dangerous thing!"Said Eekar and then a Retail Droid come out from the door.

"Retail Droid destroy!"Said Retail Droid and it's use its claws to hit them. The other Geo shoot laser to them

but Barriss use her Electrostaff shocking them and poke it into the controller of the ship.

She's control the ship to go crash into the water supply but Retail Droid throw Eekar hit her

and cause her to control the ship to crash on the roof of the apartment of Kree.

The ship has broke and the crash spill the mutagen canisters over the city.

"What just going here?"Asked Sionver

"Might be... oh no!"Said Kree and he's quickly run off to take a look on the roof.

"Why it must what I'm thinking!"Said Kree and he's see the mutagen canisters fall from the sky.

"Kree!"Said Sionver and she's quickly pull her son back with her before the mutagen canister will break and splash the mutagen on her.

"We must take this with us! This is the dangerous thing!"Said Kree and then Jeid come out from the broken ship.

"Umm.. hi Kree!"Said Barriss

"What's going on at here?!"Asked Kree

Meanwhile at the Shredder's hideout...

"Geo has lost one of the ship that must be here by order of the one known as the Shredder."Said Geo

"Thank you for these Commando Droids. They will be very useful to us!"Said Shaang Kaa

"But perhaps we need something more than just droids."Said Darth Maul

"What do you mean master?"Asked Dogpound

"I will go out on a business on Planet Naboo. Shaang Kaa... you're incharge."Said Darth Maul and he's walk out to go to his jet.

Meanwhile at the Lair...

"I think we need to live at here for while."Said Sionver

"But mom! What about school?"Asked Kree

"Don't worry about that dear. Mom got your back!"Said Sionver

"For now it was our responsibility to take those mutagen back."Said Ahsoka

"What? Why us?!"Asked Finn

"We were the one who inside that ship and the Geo are not gonna do anything with this!"Said Ahsoka

"Finn! Ahsoka is right! We are the only who known what are the Geo up to. So we need to find these mutagen canisters now!"Said Barriss

"Fine!"Said Finn

"Hope that there is not yet have someone or something drink it."Said Barriss

"Hope you're right sis."Said Eekar and he's grab a slice of pizza and eat it.

Meanwhile in the alley a Momong jump out from the shadow and licking the mutagen from a broken mutagen canister

and then its eyes become red after licking the mutagen and then its first two arms start to become wings like the wings of bat.

"ROARRR!"


End file.
